Only in Her Stories
by HyperInuyasha
Summary: Nana enjoyed writing these stories, even if it were only for her eyes.


**_Only in Her Stories_**

_A dumb story made by HyperInuyasha_

* * *

_"The ruler of the freezing mountains wore her parka around her robe, her mallet held in her hands. Her visitor, or rather, love, was in the clutches of the giant spider robot. She saw her lover's enemy inside the mech, the glass distorting his face making him look like a demon - a somewhat accurate caricature. The boy struggled as the mechanical leg gripped him tighter, hurting his bones._

_The black-haired boy, in his bloodstained clothes (a stripped t-shirt and shorts; modest for the mountains), screamed out, "Help me, Nana!"_

_The guardian, full of confidence, shouted, "I'll save you, Ness!" The girl sprinted toward the mechanical beast and..."_

Nana's fingers hovered over the keyboard; she was starting to realize how dumb the situation she crafted was. She shook her head. She'll fix it later. The female Ice Climber continued to tap away. It didn't matter if the story was perfect; as long as she and Ness had a happy ending, it was fine.

Alas, there could not be a happy ending in her relationship with Ness. In fact, there could never be an ending. After all, she isn't actually dating the psychic boy. The only thing that was real was the crush.

It started during the Melee tournament. Ness, having participated in the first tournament, was chosen by Master Hand to show the other younger Smashers the ropes. She, Popo, and Young Link trained under him for awhile. Nana found her teacher to be quite admirable; his psychic powers, his prowess at using bats, his tales of beating down Giygas' forces, she thought it was all so cool. While he did have a bit of a temper, he was a swell guy, personally teaching each one of them the ins and outs of being a Smasher; it was at this time that Nana's mere admiration flourished into a crush. Unfortunately, she did not have a story to impress him with. After all, she and Popo just bumbled around on a mountain (something that even Popo was embarrassed about). She continued to train, hoping to catch Ness' attention, but she ultimately ended up being a tag team character with Popo.

_"...the guardian of the mountains brought the hammer up and down on the enemy's glass cage, damaging the innards of the mech. The boy inside could only growl at her as she continued to smash, determined to lay an attack directly on him..."_

She smiled. She liked writing herself to be a confident and strong person that didn't need her brother to fight alongside her, whereas she lacked the confidence to even talk to Ness.

She rarely talked to Ness during the Melee tournament without her brother; it made the situation seem much more casual and less awkward. However, she wanted a way to tell Ness how she felt. So, using the Smash Coins the siblings saved up, Nana bought a computer. She enjoyed writing stories, and upon discovering the Internet and the fan fiction phenomenon, she started writing fan fics on the Smashers. The medium allowed her to fashion her creativity and thoughts on her fellow fighters into digital tales, allowing herself creative confidence. The girl often stays up at night, writing her stories and putting them up on sites she was sure the others didn't frequent.

_"...the robotic leg snapped, detaching itself from the body, wires letting sparks loose. Ness fell and was caught by his dashing protector. "T-thanks..." He was flustered that she had to save him, but, he was quite grateful. Pulling out his signature bat, he glared at the mech. "Now, let's teach this jerk a lesson - together." "_

Her fingers excitedly typed this all out - just as she did years ago, when she was writing her first story about herself and Ness. The Ice Climber wanted to give a gift to Ness in the form of a story. If she couldn't impress him with battle prowess, surely she could entice him with her words. It was a simple story, a nice fluff that ended in a love note to him, telling him all her feelings.

But in the end, she couldn't do it.

Nana frowned at the screen and backspaced a sentence out of existence, much like she got rid of the note at the end. After she finished her story, the lass was too worried about Ness' reaction to send the story to him. What would he think...? Would he enjoy the story? Would he have actually followed up on her crush on him? Or, would he find the situation too weird? Would he think that she was a weirdo, expressing her feeling in such a way? Nana remembered anxiously removing the note and slamming her head on the desk, calling herself an idiot, openly wondering why she would do that.

Despite that though, she saved the story. The story was not posted online, but rather, Nana let it linger in a file hidden on the computer. She kept it in the event that she musters the courage to tell Ness about how she feels.

It's been years since then.

_"...the heroic couple stood over the snow. Metal bits and wires were strewn about the place while the container that held its monstrous operator laid in the white frost, unmoving._

_They took breaths of relief. The threat was finally gone. Without an enemy to embarrass himself in front of, Ness turned to Nana, expressing his full gratefulness. "Thank you for saving me, dear."_

_She was bashful. "Oh, you would have done the same for me~.""_

Her secret file was now full of situations like this. Nana wrote out the scenarios she thought up in her head concerning Ness, hiding them away, for her eyes only. She secretly wished that each plot she devised was real, even the ones that adults would surely disapprove of.

_"...the girl stood on her toes and put her lips against his. They kissed, savoring the moment. With the perils both lovers face, one of them could die one day, leaving the other with a broken heart and fond memories; so they made sure to leave each other with the best recollections._

_Despite this though, the lovers would never let each other fall prey to their adversaries. They'll continue to protect each other until they died together, leaving them with both precious memories and an eternity with each other."_

Nana sat back, satisfied. Of course, she'd edit it a bit before stashing it away for her own personal viewing. It was a bit of a hobby now, imagining these situations with Ness and making it come to life. She shut the computer down, leaving herself in a dark room. Her brother was fast asleep in bed; she realized that it was now three in the morning. The Ice Climber forced herself to crawl into bed and go to sleep. As she laid there, she wondered how Ness would react if he found the folder now. So, as she went to sleep, she imagined another scenario, starring a blushing, flattered boy and an embarrassed, creative girl. She longed for such a thing to happen.

Until then, however, the relationship existed only in her stories.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I'm... not that good at writing romantic things. (rolls in garbage because I AM GARBAGE) Anyway, I wrote this to cheer myself up a little after writing the ending for The Normals. So, this is sort of related to 'Nana's Secret', a dumb thing I wrote awhile ago, so go check that out too. I suppose._


End file.
